


Line of Kings

by Chamelaucium



Series: Fluff Under The Mountain: Tale of Two Lovebirds [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Ridiculous amounts of fluff, Sappy lovebirds, Schmoop and fluff and love, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamelaucium/pseuds/Chamelaucium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin mislikes Bilbo's attention being on matters other than him, and proves a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> All this talk of the Battle of Five Armies has made me sad so I'm trying to get rid of the feels with fluff. 
> 
> The series is just going to be a collection of all my fluffy silly fics full of rainbows and cuddles and sparkles. They won't be written in chronological order but I'll be sure to reorder them so it fits. ^_^ 
> 
> For this fic let's pretend that Bilbo and Thorin are happily married but Bilbo is having to be taught the history of Erebor and the dwarves. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and the fluff is happy :3

"...Durin the Sixth, Náin the First, Thráin the First..."

"Who came after him, my ghivashel?" Thorin's low voice rumbled in Bilbo's ear as he pressed a kiss to the tip.

"Thorin the First, then Óin, then Náin the Second - Thorin, you're really quite distracting me," Bilbo frowned as Thorin continued to play with his curls and pepper his skin with light kisses.

"Sorry," Thorin said, but Bilbo could feel the grin on his lips pressed at his neck. He wanted to melt into Thorin's arms and let the dwarf shower him with kisses, but he had ancestry to learn.

Heaving a sigh Bilbo firmly extricated himself from Thorin's caresses. "I've got a test on this tomorrow, as you well know," he said, looking at Thorin balefully and pushing his hands away when they reached out for him again. "You should be helping me, not _distracting_ me!"

"I _am_ helping you," Thorin said, looking hurt as he crossed his arms across his chest, but Bilbo could see the glint in his blue eyes that said he wasn't truly. 

"By driving me to distraction with your kisses?" Bilbo laughed and gasped when Thorin took full advantage of his momentary lack of concentration, throwing himself over to Bilbo's side of the bed and pulling him down amongst the sheets, once more pressing soft kisses to his soft skin.

"Thorin!" he said breathlessly, sitting up again and pulling Thorin off him. "Help me, or I'll leave," he warned and Thorin gave the nearest thing to a pout his pride would allow. Which was still rather adorable, in all honesty. Bilbo could see which side of the family the boys had got their puppy dog eyes from. He smiled gently, cupping Thorin's face in his hands and raised an eyebrow.

Thorin gave an exasperated sigh and nipped at his palm before looking at him, in mock disgruntlement.

"Who came after Náin?"

"That would be Grór, followed by Thrór..." He pressed a soft kiss to Thorin's nose as he said, "then Thráin..." There was silence as Bilbo melted against Thorin, allowing himself to be pulled down and held close against the dwarf's body. 

"And then...?" Thorin asked lightly, his lips questing along Bilbo's hairline.

Bilbo furrowed his brow, as if thinking hard. "Do you know, I've quite forgotten?" he said, looking up at Thorin perfectly seriously. Thorin smirked and kissed an ear. 

"Are you sure that doesn't jog your memory?"

Bilbo looked thoughtful then shook his head. "Nope. My mind's completely blank."

"Then let me remind you," Thorin said, one of his hands playing in Bilbo's curls and the other fiddling with the thin cotton of Bilbo's shirt. "He's taller than you..."

"That's not very hard," Bilbo pointed out. Thorin silenced him with a soft kiss.

"He's got dark hair, quite long..."

"I do like dark hair," Bilbo said breathlessly as Thorin's warm hands burned through his shirt.

"And he loves his hobbit very much," Thorin finished, swooping down to kiss Bilbo's breath away. "More than anything, in fact," he said softly, stroking Bilbo's cheek.

" _Oh_ ," Bilbo laughed, shifting so he was sitting up. "You mean _that_ king?"

" _That_ king," Thorin agreed, pulling Bilbo close and holding him in his arms. 

"I'm rather fond of him too, I suppose," Bilbo supplied, looking up at his dwarf from where he was pressed against Thorin's chest. "And his beard is definitely the best."

"I'm glad my hobbit thinks so," Thorin chuckled and Bilbo kissed him again. 

"Help me again," he demanded. "Or I'll go and find another king to kiss."

Thorin growled low in his throat. "You wouldn't." His arms tightened infinitesimally around Bilbo and the hobbit smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love you, Thorin you silly," he sighed, and couldn't keep from smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
